


Balu - zilo asiņu princis

by Norias



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Disneja studijas seriāla "Brīnumi Padebešos" vienas epizodes novelizācija





	Balu - zilo asiņu princis

Bija jauka un saulaina diena. Ēnas tikko kā bija atkāpušās no vecās mājas logiem ezera krastā, un patlaban saules stari izgaismoja arī hidroplānu ar lepno nosaukumu "Jūras Ērglis", kas laiski šūpojās iekšējā līča rāmajos ūdeņos.

Rebeka Kaningema nožāvājās, nostaipījās un atgāja no loga. Lai cik skaista nebūtu ainava, šodien bija darbdiena. Un viņai jābūt gatavai. Nopūtusies, Bekija sāka kārtot istabu...

Priekšnojautas viņu nebija vīlušas - kantorī viņu jau gaidīja.

"Misis Kaningema?" painteresējās pavecs kungs, pirms vēl Bekija bija nokāpusi lejā pa kāpnēm.

"Jā, tā esmu es. Jūs interesē kravas pārvadājumi?" Bekija izbūra visapburošāko smaidu.

"Nē. Tas ir, jā. Šī bandrole steidzīgi jānogādā uz Svazilendu."

"Un viss? Atvainojiet, bet vienas bandroles dēļ..."

"Maksāju, kā par pilnu kravu, bet paciņai jābūt Svazilendas centrālajā lidostā jau šovakar."

Bekija galvā zibenīgi apsvēra visus par un pret un izšķīrās.

"Protams. Klienta vēlēšanās mums ir likums. Aizpildiet, lūdzu, pavadzīmi un čeku, es tūlīt..."

Bekija metās uz Balu istabu.

"Balu! Balu, mosties! Celies, sliņķi!"

Durvis atsprāga, un viņa ieraudzīja, ka abas gultas jau saklātas un tukšas.

"Neticami..."

Kits atradās skautu vasaras nometnē, kur viņa bija to iekārtojusi kopā ar Molliju, bet lai Balu uzceltos reizē ar sauli...

Bekija jau griezās apkārt, kad sadzirdēja aiz loga pazīstamo dūkoņu. Kāds pūlējās bez lieka trokšņa pielaist lidmašīnas motorus.

"Balu!"

Iešņākusies, Bekija cirtās atpakaļ, cauri kantorim, garām pārsteigtajam kungam, un, klupdama pa steķiem, tomēr piedrāzās pie lidmašīnas, pirms tā uzsāka gaitu.

"Uz kurieni, Balu!?"

Pie stūres sēdošais sarāvās kā sadzelts.

"Tūlīt apturi... dzinājus! Dzirdi!" Bekija aizelsusies pavēlēja.

Hidroplāna logs noslīdēja uz leju, un pa to izbāzās apmulsušais lāča purns.

"O, labrīt, misis direktrise. Jauks laiciņš šodien, vai ne?"

Bet direktrisei prāts uz jokiem nenesās.

"Uz kurieni tu sataisījies doties? Šodien nav brīvdiena, un man tūlīt būs vajadzīgi kā lidmašīna, tā pilots! Mums ir klients!

"Padomā tik, cik svarīgi! Rīt aizlidošu."

"Nevis rīt, bet tūlīt! Skaidrs?!"

"Skaidrs ta skaidrs, tikai... es jau apsolīju..." Balu saminstinājās. Viņš labi apzinājās, kādu reakciju izsauks vainīgā vārda pieminēšana. Taču priekšniece jau pati bija visu sapratusi.

"Kam apsolīji? Ahā... Atkal Luī?!!"

"Nu jā... Luī rīko karnevālu, un es apsolīju viņam paspēlēt uz havajiešu tautas instrumentiem... Nu, jūs saprotat, dejas un viss..."

Bekija nicīgi nošņācās.

"Karnevāls! Ha! Es jau tā domāju! Nekā nebūs, man steidzīgi jānosūta pakete uz Svazilendu!"

"Bet es apsolīju Luī!"

"Bet lidmašīna ir mana!

"Es nekad neesmu protestējis par virsstundu darbu, un man pienākas brīvdiena!"

"Par to vajadzēja agrāk ziņot, nevis slepus lavīties prom!"

"Tu mani tikpat nebūtu laidusi."

"Protams!"

"Tad kāda jēga prasīt?"

"Kāda velna pēc tu vienmēr esi gatavs skriet pie Luī pēc viņa pirmā svilpiena?!"

"Luī vienmēr palūdz pieklājīgi, bet no tevis dzird tikai pavēles! Pat 'lūdzu' un 'paldies' nesagaidīt!"

"Es esmu tik pieklājīga cik tik vien iespējams būt pret slinķi, kam rūp tikai gulēšana, rīšana un izpriecas!"

Balu nopūtās un izslēdza motorus.

"Ārā no mašīnas! Lai pēc piecām minūtēm tu būtu atpakaļ normālās drēbēs!" Bekija atrāva vaļā durvis.

Lācis bēdīgi izrāpās ārā un, priekšnieces pavadīts, devās atpakaļ uz kantori. Paskats Balu tiešām bija ne visai piemērots lidmašīnas pilotam. Zāles svārki, milzīgs uzpolsterēts rozā krūšturis, strausu spalvu cepure, padusē tamburīns.

"Bekij, varbūt..."

"Rebeka!"

"Jā. Misis Kaningem, varbūt es tomēr vispirms aizšaušos līdz Luī... Atvainošos, ka nebūšu..."

"Ja es uzzināšu, ka tu pa ceļam biji pie Luī, šī būs tava pēdējā darba diena manā kompānijā!"

Balu žēli nopūtās. Viss veltīgi. Bet diena sākās tik labi...

-

Balu un Bekija jau gandrīz bija sasnieguši kantori, kad pie tā piebrauca un strauji apstājās mirdzošs melns kadillaks.

"Sasodīts! Balu, pazūdi no acīm!" Bekija iešņācās un metās uz priekšu.

No kadillaka izkāpa divi: frakā tērpts sirms kungs un pelēkā uzvalkā ģērbies sulainis. Kungs jau klauvēja pie kantora durvīm, kad Bekija pieskrēja viņam klāt.

"Atvainojiet, es biju izgājusi..."

"Tātad... jūs esat misis Rebeka Kaningema, firmas 'Augstāk par cenām' īpašniece?

"Jā. Ar ko varu pakalpot?"

"Advokāts Šneicers."

Bekija satvēra pasniegto vizītkarti. Tiešām, advokāts. Un, spriežot pēc zeltītās maliņas un spožā papīra, augstas klases. Tiesa, pēc nepatikšanām ar Mufiku un Pufiku viņa vairs tik lēti neticēja labi ģērbtiem un respektabliem tipiem. Laikam advokāts to saprata, jo parādīja arī savu licenzi.

"Es nodarbojos ar mantojuma lietām, radniecības pierādīšanu, meklēju mantiniekus, kārtoju strīdus radinieku starpā..."

"Šķiet, ka pašlaik man jūsu pakalpojumi nebūs vajadzīgi..." Bekija sastomījās.

"Ja būšu vajadzīgs, variet griezties pie manis jebkurā laikā, bet vispār mani šeit interesējat ne jūs."

"Tad kas?"

"Es meklēju vienu džentlmeni..."

"Džentlmeni? Pie mums? Ha!" Bekija iesmējās, "Nonsenss!"

"... Vārdā Balo. Jeb Balu..."

Smiekli aprāvās. KO TAS LOPS BŪS NOSTRĀDĀJIS - izskrēja Bekijai caur smadzenēm.

"Balu?" viņa apmulsusi izdvesa.

"Bet tas takš esmu es!" atskanēja viņai aiz muguras. Balu tomēr nebija klausījis.

Advokāts sarauca uzacis.

"Ko, lāci maskā neesi redzējis?" Balu iesmējās

Šneiceram notrīsēja sirmās ūsas, taču advokāts savaldījās.

"Jūsu vārds ir Balo?" viņš vēsi pajautāja, izvilcis no kabatas piezīmju bloku.

"Balu."

"Un jūsu uzvārds - Blombergs?"

"Vismaz tā rakstīts pilota tiesībās."

"Citu dokumentu jūsu rīcībā nav?"

"Nē..." Balu sastomījās. Līdz šim viņš lieliski bija izticis ar to pašu, kas bija, un tikpat labi būtu izticis arī bez uzvārda. Tagad šķita, ka tas draud ar nepatikšanām.

"Žēl. Būs jāiztiek ar netiešām liecībām." advokāts kaut ko atzīmēja savā blociņā.

"Atvainojiet, kas šeit notiek?" Bekija iejaucās sarunā. "Es negribu būt uzbāzīga, bet manu pilotu gaida steidzams lidojums."

"Neuztraucieties, misis Kaningema. Es aizkavēšu jūs tikai uz pāris minūtēm. Kur jūs piedzimāt, Balu?"

"Ja es to atcerētos!" lācis nosprauslojās.

"Skola?"

"Arī neatceros. Es vienā skolā ilgi nekad neturējos. Beidzu..."

"Par jūsu pēdējiem skolas gadiem papīri ir saglabājušies. Trūkst tieši pirmo."

"Nezinu, bet par tiem man ir bēdīgas atmiņas. Atceros tikai, ka mani necieta visi, sākot ar direktori un beidzot ar apkopēju."

"Koledža?"

"Savu mūžu neesmu tur bijis. Saprotiet, man bija jāgādā par sevi pašam, un tad..."

"Pilotu skola?" Šneicers neklausījās Balu paskaidrojumos, tikai kaut ko atķeksēja blociņā.

"Nē. Tikai tiesību eksāmens. Lidot un remontēt lidmašīnas iemācījos pie Vildketa. Frenks Vildkets, lielisks mehāniķis, varbūt pazīstat?"

"Pateicos, nē. Jums piederēja sava firma?"

"Jā. 'Balu-AiroTaksi'. Tikai pirms pusgada tā bankrotēja, un mūs trīs kopā ar nekustamo īpašumu no bankas izpirka misis Kaningema.

"Labi," Šneicers atkal ieskatījās savā blociņā. "Ko jūs atceraties no savas bērnības? Es domāju - mājas, ielas, kaimiņus."

Balu pakasīja pakausi.

"Gandrīz neko. Ā, bija milzīgs parks, kurā es un divi mani draugi mēdzām slēpties, bet tas tā..."

"Lieliski. Ko vēl?"

"Liekas... Pils! Tur bija pils, kalna galā. Un apkārt parks. Vai arī mežs? Neatceros..."

"Vēl labāk..."

Šneicers vēl ko piezīmēja savā blociņā, tad aizcirta to un pagriezās pret savu ceļabiedru.

"Hans! Panāciet šurp!" viņš pavēlēja.

"Nē, varbūt tomēr kāds man paskaidros, kas šeit notiek?" Bekija pikti iešņācās.

"Kundze, jūs esat ļoti laimīga." Šneicers paziņoja, atstājot viņu ar pavērtu muti.

"Jums ir tas gods skatīt vaigā baronu Aloīzu Blombergu Fricu Kantu Oldegardu Vincu Zigfrīdu fon Brunvaldu, Blombergu Trīspadsmito, pēdējo Brunvaldu dzimtas pārstāvi, kuru līdz šim uzskatīja par bez vēsts pazudušu. Blombergs Trīspadsmitais, lācis ar viszilākajām asinīm!" advokāts svinīgi paziņoja.

"Balu? Zilām asinīm?" Bekija iesmējās.

"O, cik ļoti līdzīgs nelaiķa Blombergam Divpadsmitajam," nopūtās pienākušais sirmais večuks un atsedza nelielo ģipša krūšutēlu, ko nesa rokās. Bekija neticēja savām acīm. Viņai pretī raudzījās Balu. Tas pats mazliet naivais purns, tās pašas viltīgi piemiegtās acis... Balu kas Balu...

Klusuma brīdim punktu pielika Balu.

"Nu labi. Pietiks." viņš noņurdēja. "Nu, uzzinājām, ka mans sencis bijis dižciltīgs, ka man bez Balu ir vēl pusducis citu vārdu, ka manam uzvārdam priekšā nāk 'fon', ka man ir viszilākās asinis pasaulē... Tikai tas viss ir muļķības! Asinis tikpat ir visiem vienā krāsā - sarkanas, un man tieši tādas pašas kā Frenkam, Bekijai vai jums. Tā ka, ja jums vairāk nekā cita nav ko teikt, es labāk eju pārģērbties."

"Hmmm... Hans?" Šneicers pamāja ar galvu.

"Ja barona kungs vēlas pārģērbties, viņu mašīnā gaida pāris uzvalki. Visi Brunvaldi parasti bija gandrīz vienāda auguma," Hanss palocījās.

"Pāris uzvalki?"

"Jūsu mašīnā, ser." Šneicers palocījās.

"Manā mašīnā? Ei, dok, ko tas nozīmē? Jūs gribat teikt, ka šis kadijs ir manējais?" Balu pārsteigts un apjucis iesaucās.

"Protams. Un ne tikai 'kadijs', kā jūs izteicāties. Bez tā jums pieder vēl daudz kas cits." Šneicers vēlreiz palocījās.

"Jūs esat ļoti bagāts, barona kungs," Hanss no jauna paklanījās.

"Bagāts?" Balu pārjautāja

"Ļoti bagāts," Šneicers uzsvēra 'ļoti'.

"Ļoti..." Balu noelsās. "Bet cik ļoti? Nu... Nu, kaut kādā salīdzinājumā? Es varu nopirkt lūk tādu lidmašīnu?" viņš norādīja uz "Jūras˙Ērgli".

"Nu..." Šneicers sastomījās.

"Es jau tā domāju, ka nepietiks..." lācis nopūtās.

"Labi. Es, šurp nākot, mazliet papētīju misis Kaningemas uzņēmumu. Teiksim tā - tādu firmu, kā viņai, jūs varētu atļauties nopirkt tūkstoš reizes pēc kārtas, un jūsu īpašums no tā nepaliktu jūtami mazāks."

"Tūkstoš? Jūs teicāt - tūkstoš? Es nepārklausījos?"

"Tūkstoš." Šneicers pamāja ar galvu.

"Paturi, māšel!"

-

Bekija nepaguva pat pavērt muti, kad Balu karnevāla tērpa sastāvdaļas ievēlās viņai klēpī, bet pāvastes spalvu cepure uzmaucās galvā. Balu uzvilka Hansa pasniegto uzvalku pēc turku modes ar visu sarkano fesku uz apaļās cepures un advokāta un sulaiņa pavadībā devās pie mašīnas.

"Barona kungs, ja uzvalks jums nepatiks, pilī gaida jūsu personīgais drēbnieks. Jebkurš fasons pāris stundu laikā..." Hanss klusā balsī čukstēja Balu ausī no vienas puses.

"Jūsu īpašumā ir rēķini vai visās pasaules bankās, milzīgi zemes īpašumi. Un kur nu vēl senlaicīgā dzimtas pils..." Šneicera balss skanēja lācim no otras puses.

"Ei!" Bekija sašutumā iebrēcās. "Vai man neviens te nedos vārdu? Ei! Pagaidiet!"

Nosviedusi lupatas zemē, viņa metās pakaļ Balu. Par vēlu. Kadillaka durvis aizcirtās viņai deguna priekšā.

-

Balu ērti iekārtojās plašajā kadillaka salonā. Šneicers un Hanss bija ieņēmuši vietas priekšā, un viņus no jaunizceptā barona atdalīja stikla starpsiena.

Mīkstais polsterējums... Atsperes... Lācis pat mazliet pašūpojās uz elastīgā sēdekļa. Kadillaks atgādināja to, kurā viņu bija veduši pie mistera Hana, kad viņš bija pilots numur viens. Taču šī mašīna bija pilnīgi jauna...

Salona sānos atradās neliels kafijas galdiņš, uz tā mobilais telefons, puķu vāzīte un paplāte ar kūciņām. Pēdējās atgādināja lācim, ka brokastis pie Luī tika atliktas, un drīz vien šķīvis bija tukšs.

Balu atgāzās sēdeklī, atviegloti nopūtās un tikai tad ievēroja aiz ietonētā bruņustikla tumšu ēnu. Viņš nospieda podziņu, un logs noslīdēja lejup.

Bekija stāvēja kā atriebības dieviete, sakrustojusi rokas uz krūtīm. seja savilkusies drūma kā negaisa mākonis. Balu pašapmierināti pasmīnēja.

"Sveika, misis direktrise. Jūs ko vēlaties?" viņš saldā balsī painteresējās.

"Balu, tu to nožēlosi." Bekija ledainā balsī paziņoja.

"Ai, cik slikti. Skaudība esot viens no septiņiem nāves grēkiem..."

"Ko?!"

"Tu visu laiku skandināji, ka es neesmu nekas, ka man nekad nekas neizdodas. Ka es kā biju, tā palikšu nabags. Bet tagad lomas mainījušās, māšel!"

Bekijai aizcirtās elpa. Kā viņš iedrošinās!?

"Tu... Tu... Kompānijā... Tu ne dienas vairs nestrādāsi manā kompānijā, ja tūlīt neķersies pie darba, skaidrs?!! Ne vienu dienu! Un savu "Jūras˙Ērgli" tu neredzēsi kā savas ausis! Izvēlies, un ātri!"

"Es izvēlos. Pili!"

Balu atbilde Bekiju satrieca. Viņa vēl bija cerējusi, ka tas ir tikai joks, ka tūlīt Balu padosies un atzīsies, ka sarunājis šos te divus viņu izāzēt...

"Balu... Es... Bet kā tad kompānija bez pilota? Un es? Mūsu draudzība? Un Kits? Un pilota darbs?"

Te ieskanējās telefons.

"Atvaino, māšel," Balu pacēla klausuli "Allo?"

"Ser. Kā baronam, jums vispār nekad vairs nebūs jāstrādā. Jūsu īpašums ir pietiekoši liels, lai jūs to nenotērētu līdz pat sava mūža beigām." klausulē atskanēja Hansa klusā balss.

"Dzirdēji, māšel? Baroni nestrādā!"

"Balu, bet kompānija?!"

"Nolīgsi citu muļķīti!"

"Balu!"

"Hans! Braucam!" barons uzsauca sarunu iekārtā.

"Klausos, ser."

Kadillaks rāvās uz priekšu. Bekija tomēr neatlaidās. Viņa uzlēca mašīnai uz kāpšļa, ieķērās ar rokām pavērtajā logā un turējās līdzi.

"Balu! Pagaidi, Balu! Bet mūsu draudzība?!" viņa iekliedzās.

"Par to tev vajadzēja domāt agrāk, dārgā."

"Bet mans klients?!"

"Padomā, cik svarīgi!"

"Bet pakete?!"

"Zini ko - aizteci pati, mīļā!"

Un Balu aizvēra logu.

Bekija satriekta nolēca, un mašīna tūlīt pat piedeva ātrumu. Direktrisi ietina izplūdes gāzu mākonis, un viņa labu brīdi klepoja un slaucīja asaras. Arī pēc tam, kad dūmi jau sen bija izklīduši...

-

Automobilis strauji traucās pa kalnu ceļu. Balu ziņkārīgi vēroja apkārtni. Viemā pusē bija aiza, otrā slējās stāva klinšu siena. Kalnu nogāzes noaugušas ar tumšām eglēm. Advokāts bija palicis pilsētā, un tagad viņi ar Hansu brauca divatā.

Pēc kārtējā pagrieziena viņu priekšā iznira saules pielieta ieleja, kuras tālākajā galā slējās milzīga senlaicīga pils.

"Ei! Vai tā ir mana jaunā hata?" Balu noelsās.

"Tā nav hata, bet Šatrē, ser," Hanss palaboja jauno kungu.

"Neņem galvā, vecais," Balu uzsita pa šķērssienu, kas atdalīja viņu no šofera.

"Viss kārtībā, ser."

"Jā... Bekija pārsprāgs no skaudības, kad uzzinās."

Mašīna izbrauca caur tēraudā kaltajiem parka vārtiem un pa galveno aleju pieripoja pie pils.

-

Pils centrālajā viesību zālē dega visas ugunis. Pie griestiem mirdzēja kristāla lustra, pie sienām dega svečturi, tiesa, paklausot modei, ar elektriskajām svecēm. Stūrī liesmoja kamīns, bet uz galda stāvēja divi kandelabri ar īstām svecēm.

Zāles centrā pie milzīga galda sēdēja Balu, barons fon Brunvalds. Kādreiz pie šī galda bija pulcējusies varenā Brunvaldu karadraudze, vēlāk dzīrojusi plašā un sazarotā Brunvaldu dzimta un tās daudzie radi un draugi. Taču laika rats bija nepielūdzams. Tagad te sēdēja pēdējais no Brunvaldu dzimtas. Pēdējais barons fon Brunvalds. Trīspadsmitais.

Pulkstenis pie zāles sienas nosita seši, un līdz ar pēdējo sitienu zāles durvis pavērās, tajās iestājās Hanss un skaļi paziņoja: "Vakariņas baronam fon Brunvaldam!"

Tūlīt pat zālē ieripoja pamatīgi ratiņi ar cepamo pannu. Stūma viņus paveca sirma kundze. Balu pūlējās atcerēties, kā viņu sauca... Irma? Helga? Ā! Hildegarde! Jeb Hilda.

"Kas tas?" barons painteresējās.

"Uz iesma cepts mežakuilis, ser. Fon Brunvaldu tradicionālais ēdiens."

Balu, jau iepriekš sajūsminoties par gaidāmajām dzīrēm, pacēla pannas vāku... un sadūrās aci pret aci ar dzīvu mežakuili... Tālāko noteica pilota lieliskā reakcija. Kuilis rāvās uz augšu, Balu grūda vāku lejup un visbeidzot uzsēdās tam virsū.

"Hilda!" viņš ierēcās, kad panna zem viņa salēcās un ieurkšķējās.

"Jā, ser?"

"Man šķiet..." Balu sagrīļojās, "...jūs par maz viņu apcepāt!"

"O, ser! Visi iepriekšējie baroni mīlēja nepārceptu gaļu. Ar asinīm, ser." Hilda nesatricināmā mierā atbildēja.

Balu notrīsēja. Vēl nedaudz, un te būtu viņa asinis...

"Aizvāciet! Tūlīt!"

"Kā kungs vēlas..."

Hilda aizāķēja pannas vāka turētājus un aizripināja ratiņus prom. Balu notrausa sviedrus.

"Atnesiet ko citu!"

"Piedodiet, ser?" Hanss sastinga miera stājā.

"Atnesiet citu otro!"

"Piedodiet, ser, bet... mēs ļoti atvainojamies, ser..."

"Vai tad jums nekā cita nav?!" Balu bija sašutis. "Tad nesiet kaut vai zupu!"

"Ser, mēs... Mēs nedomājām..."

"Nu tad kaut vai kaut ko! Kādu torti, kūciņas! Cepumus, vafeles, pudiņu..."

"O, ser!" Hilda atgriezusies sarosījās. "Tūlīt būs, ser! Ruma pudiņš! Tūlīt pasniegsim, ser!"

Drīz vien pieteiktais bija galdā.

Balu aizdomīgi nopētīja sastingušo brūno masu, kas bija izveidota resnvēderainas pudeles formā.

"Atļaujiet, man, ser!" Hilda nezin no kurienes izvilka pamatīgu tuteni un zibenīgi cirta pa pudiņu. Tā gals aizvēlās pa galdu.

Balu paguva atrauties sāņus, un dunča gals tikai nozibēja viņam gar kaklu. Lācis norija rīklē iespiedušos baiļu kamolu un atvilka elpu.

"Paldies, man vairs nav apetītes..." viņš žēli izdvesa.

"O, ser, neuztraucies. Pudiņš neizskatās visai pievilcīgi, bet tas tikai tāpēc, ka īstam pudiņam jādeg! Atļaujiet man to godu..." un Hanss uzmeta pudiņam sērkociņu.

Nodārdēja sprādziens, gaisā uzšāvās liesmu stabs.

"Ugunsgrēks!" Balu uzsprāga no savas vietas, tikko nenosvilinājis uzacis. Satvēris un sakratījis sodasūdens pudeli, viņš pavērsa strūklu pret liesmojošo galdu.

"Hans! Izsauc ugunsdzēsējus!" barons rēca.

"Ļaujiet, es pati!" Hilda satvēra ugunsdzēšamo aparātu. Drīz vien putas noslāpēja uguni.

"Hans..." Balu izdvesa un atslīga pret pakalpīgi padoto plecu. Uzticamajiem kalpotājiem vajadzēja palīdzēt tikt viņam līdz gultai - lācis tikko turējās uz kājām.

"Ir gan tiem jaunajiem vāji nervi..." Hilda nošūpoja galvu, kad barons bija atguldīts.

-

Nākošajā rītā atkal spoži spīdēja saule, un vakardienas drūmās domas izklīda kā migla virs kalniem. Pēc vieglām brokastīm Balu jau jutās pavisam labi un nolēma atpūsties uz laivas savā personīgajā baseinā pils iekšējā pagalmā. Vēl labāku garastāvokli viņam radīja tikko kā pašūtais kapteiņa uzvalks.

"Nē... Tomēr lieliski būt par baronu... Ne tev kādas rūpes, vienmēr galdā ēdamais... Nekādas kliedzošas priekšniecības... Nekādu stulbu un nevajadzīgu lidojumu... Pag! Mana lidmašīna!"

Balu slinki pastiepa roku pēc mobilā telefona, uzgrieza numuru.

"Kompānija "Augstāk par cenām!" Rebeka Kaningema klausās!" atskanēja satrauktā Bekijas balss.

"Te barons fon Brunvalds," Balu garlaikoti paziņoja.

Tas bija kā eļļa ugunī. Bekija vada otrā galā gandrīz vai eksplodēja.

"Tas esi tu, Balu?!!" viņa caur zobiem izgrūda.

"Fon Brunvalds, dārgā. Es gribu atpirkt "Jūras˙Ērgli"."

"Lidmašīna nepārdodas, Balu!" Bekija dusmās iešņācās.

"Ha! Visu var nopirkt, arī tevi!"

Pēc tādas piezīmes Bekija zaudēja pēdējās savaldības paliekas un sāka lādēties. Balu piesedza klausuli ar ķepu un nožāvājās. Lai jau misis direktrise izlādējas. Kad viņai pietrūks elpas, viņš varēs turpināt sarunu.

Atlaidies uz spilvena, barons pat nepamanīja, kā caur slūžām baseina tālākajā galā lēni ieslīdēja iekšā trijtūraina spura ar tumšu ēnu zem tās. Spura divreiz klusi apriņķoja ap laivu, tad ienira un metās uz augšu.

"Jau- āā!" Balu ieaurojās, kad laiva sacēlās stāvus un gandrīz apsviedās otrādi, bet viņam gar degunu aizšāvās atņirgts haizivs purns.

Bekija nesaprašanā palūkojās uz klausuli.

"Balu? Allo, Balu!"

"Ā-ā! Haizivs! Palīgā!"

Ja Balu tobrīd arī dzirdēja Bekijas saucienus, atbildēt nebija laika. Sakampis airi, lācis atkāvās ar to no uzbrucēja un pastarpām airējās uz malu.

"Allo, Balu? Kas notiek? Nu labi! Ja tu mani domā āzēt, tad sveiki!" un Bekija nometa klausuli. Padomā tik - šitāds nekauņa! Vēl nesen bija tikai prasts pilots, bet tagad... Piezvanīt un piedāvāties viņu nopirkt kā tādu... Vēl ilgi Bekija nespēja savaldīties.

Balu tobrīd bija par mata tiesu no nāves. Airis pārkosts šūpojās viļņos labu gabalu no krasta, pats barons pusnogrimušajā, ar ūdeni piesmeltajā laivā izmisīgi pūlējās pielaist motoru.

Beidzot tas izdevās, laiva ar rēkoņu rāvās uz priekšu, taču uzskrēja virsū briesmonim un, apmetusi slaidu loku, izslīdēja atpakaļ basaina centrā. Piedevām dzinējs sāka šķaudīt. Balu lādēdamies pagrieza to pret pretējo malu.

Beidzot glābojošais krasts bija klāt. Lācis izlēca un atskatījās. Īstajā brīdī, lai ieraudzītu, kā briesmoņa purns izsit laivas bortā caurumu un tā nogrimst. Bez elpas barons atslīga pret pieskrējušo Hansu.

"Hans... Te ir haizivis... Kāpēc tu nebrīdināji?!"

"Tas nav iespējams, ser. Pēdējā haizivs šai baseinā redzēta, kad misis Torpingema gribēja tikt vaļā no sava vīra - trešā barona for Brunvalda."

Balu nesaprašanā paskatījās uz nogrimušo laivu un skaidām no pārgrauztā aira, kas šūpojās baseinā, tad uz pa vīlēm izirušo uzvalku. Tiesa, atkal viss bija klusi un mierīgi...

"Bet viņa bija šeit, Hans... "

"Nezinu, ser. Ja atļausiet iebilst, varbūt jūs tikai sapņojāt?"

"Es nesapņoju!"

"Kas noticis, ser?" painteresējās pienākusī Hilda.

"Barons apgalvo, ka baseinā mīt haizivis." Hanss nopūtās.

"Nevar būt!" Hilda sasita rokas

"Es arī to pašu saku, lai gan... no otras puses..." Hanss sastomījās.

"No kādas otras puses? Ko jūs zināt?" Balu pikti ieņurdējās.

"Redziet, ser... Mēs domājām, ka jūs ziniet..."

"Ko es zinu?!!"

"Nu... kā to lai pasaka..."

"Saki taču vienreiz, nevelc garumā!"

"Pār Brunvaldu dzimtu stāv lāsts..."

"Lāsts..." Balu apjucis izdvesa.

"Jā, ser. Jau trīssimts gadus neviens fon Brunvalds nav miris dabiskā nāvē..." Hanss žēli izdvesa.

Balu atslīga pret viņa pakalpīgi padoto plecu.

-

Vakarpusē Balu tomēr iedrošinājās atstāt guļamistabu. To panāca ne tik daudz Hansa un Hildas aprūpēšana un mierināšana, cik tukšais lāča vēders.

Hanss ar svečturi rokās klusā slīdošā solī veda baronu cauri viņa pils galerijām. Sienas klāja gobelēni, starp tiem karājās Brunvaldu dzimtas portreti. Garāmejot Hanss stāstīja par Balu slavenajiem senčiem un to varoņdarbiem.

"Lūk, šis te drūmais vīrs ir ceturtais barons fon Brunvalds, Tornheims. Viņš bija loti spēcīgs, mīlēja karot un duelēties. Runā, ka neviens nespēja stāties viņam pretī ar zobenu rokās. Tornheims bija pat savācis un apbruņojis nelielu personisko armiju. Pastāv aizdomas, ka viņš gatavojās karam ar toreizējo valsts karali. Kas zina, varbūt viņam šis plāns būtu arī izdevies, un Brunvaldi būtu kļuvuši par karaļiem, taču diemžēl..."

"Brunvaldu lāsts?" Balu izdvesa.

"Jā. Kādu vakaru, trenējoties paukošanas zālē, barons paklupa, uzdūrās pats uz sava zobena un pēc pāris dienām, nenācis pie samaņas, nomira..." Hanss nopūtās un devās tālāk.

Drūmais Tornheims viegli sašūpojās, kā no vēja pūsmas.

"Hans, atgādini man rīt, ka pilij vajadzīgs remonts. Es neciešu caurvējus," barons noņurdēja.

"Protams, ser."

Hanss apstājās pie vēl viena ģimenes portreta, apgaismoja to ar svečturi. Pretī skatījās jauns un smaidīgs kavalieris.

"Lūk, sestais barons fon Brunvalds, Frics. Stāsta, ka viņš bijis lielisks puisis, jautrs un viesmīlīgs. Vairāk par visu pasaulē mīlējis dejas un mūziku. Tieši no viņa laikiem pilī glabājas unikāla mūzikas instrumentu un nošu kolekcija, jo Frics pie sevis pulcēja visus sava laika izcilākos mūziķus. Taču arī viņš neizbēga no dzimtas lāsta..." Hanss nopūtās.

"Kādreiz pilī bijusi balle. Visi līksmojušies, kā jau paraduši - līdz rītausmai. Frics vēl izsaucis pēdējo deju - polku, un griezis kā pats velns. Taču uzkāpis un zemē nomestas pankūkas, zaudējis līdzsvaru un izkritis pa balkona logu... Jūs redzējāt lielo viesību zāli virs ieejas? ... Izkritis un nosities pret bruģēto celiņu. Kad pārsteigtie viesi piesteigušies, barons tikai izdvesis: 'Tas bija lāsts...' un nomiris..."

Balu neievēroja, ka Frica acis lēni pagriežas, sekojot viņam un Hansam.

"Vai vēl tālu līdz virtuvei?" viņš painteresējās.

"O, nē, ser. Vēl tikai šīs vītņu kāpnes, gaitenis, un būsim klāt."

Balu atviegloti nopūtās un mazliet aizkavējās. Tas droši vien arī izglāba viņa dzīvību, jo ar klusu švīkstoņu viņam gar pašu degunu aizšāvās milzīgs svārsts ar abpusgriezīgu asmeni galā.

Apjukušais Balu spēra soli uz priekšu, un svārsts atpagaļgaitā aizšāvās viņam aiz muguras.

"Hans!" lācis iebrēcās un trīs lēcienos panāca sulaini.

"Ser?" tas pārsteigts atskatījās.

"Hans, mani tikko gandrīz pārcirta uz pusēm!"

"Dīvaini, ka jūs to sakiet, ser. Cik es atceros, tieši tas pats notika ar septīto baronu - Goldriku, un, iedomājieties tikai, tieši šajā pašā vietā!" Hanss vienā mierā piezīmēja.

Tālāko ceļu Balu veica, ieķēries Hansam plecā.

-

"Tā. Te nu ir virtuve, ser."

Balu pārlaida skatienu plašajai telpai.

"Te drīzāk izskatās pēc katakombām."

"Jā, ser. Jūsu priekšgājējs, nelaiķa Blombergs divpadsmitais, savulaik gribēja te ievest kārtību, bet tā arī nepaguva. Nelaimīgais, viņš dzīvs sadega ugunsgrēkā austrumu spārnā."

Balu nodrebinājās.

"Taču tagad spārns ir izremontēts un atkal gatavs jūs uzņemt. Un tagad tur ir ugunsdzēsības signalizācija, nomaskēta zem apšuvuma paneļiem."

"Labi. Kad sāksim ievest te kārtību, es parūpēšos arī par virtuvi. Bet kā jūs piegādājat ēdienus uz zāli?"

"Te ir ēdienu lifts, ser. No šejienes tieši uz galveno gaiteni pie zāles durvīm."

"Labi. Vai jums te ir kas ēdams?"

"Jāpaskatās ledusskapī."

Abi divi pārgāja zālei. Nelielajā sānu istabiņā izrādījās paslēpusies pilnīgi modernizēta virtuve.

"O, kūciņas!" Balu piepeši iesaucās un uzklupa šķīvim kā āmrija. Tikai pēc brīža viņš pamanīja pārsteigumu Hansa sejā.

"Lieliskas, Hans! Kāpēc jūs tās nepasniedzāt pusdienās? Bet kāpēc tu tā skaties?

"Ser... Tās ir ruma bulciņas... Devītais barons, Frederiks, saēdās šādas pašas bulciņas un miegā nospriedās..."

Kumoss iesprūda lācim kaklā, un viņš steigšus pieklupa pie ūdens krāna.

-

Atdzēries Balu pārlaida virtuvei vērtējošu skatienu.

"Ser." Hanss klusi izdvesa.

"Jā, Hans?"

"Ja es jums vairs neesmu te vajadzīgs, es došos uz garāžu. Kadillakam kaut kas noticis ar motoru, un es gribētu to pārbaudīt."

"Labi, ej. Es tikmēr izdarīšu ekskursiju ledusskapī," Balu pamāja ar galvu.

"Protams, ser. Lai jums veicas."

Hanss aizsoļoja.

Balu nesaprašanā paraustīja plecus. Par kādu veiksmi Hanss runāja? Viņš taču netaisījās doties kalnos. Lācis attaisīja skapi.

"O! Tieši tas, ko es vēlējos!"

Ceptais tītars uz paplātes atstāja savu vietu. Balu saliecies paspēra soli atpakaļ, un tai pat brīdī viņam gar degunu aizzibēja tērauda sijas gals. Pašķīda cementa druskas.

Lācis no pārbīļa uzspāga vai trīs pēdas gaisā.

"Hans! Hans!"

Negaidot grīda zem viņa nokrakšķēja. Balu tikko paguva atlēkt sāņus, kad plāksnes pavērās un zem tām atsedzās bedre ar asiem pīķiem.

"Glābiet!" lācis iebrēcās un metās uz izejas pusi. Par vēlu! Grīda pie sliekšņa jau bija pāršķēlusies, un no turienes pacēlās liesmu mēles.

"Palīgā!"

Balu paklupa pret paša nomesto tītaru, un tas atkal izglāba viņa ādu. Ducis nažu aizsvilpa pār viņu un džinkstēdami ietriecās pretējās sienas koka panelī.

Vairāk lācis nekavējās, bet izgāza logu un izlēca uz karnīzes. Cirvis, kas izlidoja viņam pakaļ, nogrima strūklakas baseinā pils priekšā.

Pa karnīzi lācis sasniedza gaiteņa gala logu, izgāza to un drāzās prom uz savu istabu.

Pie durvīm tūlīt izauga barikāde no mēbelēm. Sametis kaudzē galdu un krēslus, pats saimnieks pazuda pagultē.

No slēptuves izšāvās ķepa un parāva no plauktiņa blakus gultai telefonu. Trīcošām rokām lācis uzgrieza numuru.

"Kompānija "Augstāk par cenām!" Rebeka Kaningema klausās!" atskanēja satrauktā Bekijas balss.

"Be... Be... Bekij, tte Bbalu!"

"Ā! Barons fon Brunvalds?"

"G... glāb!!!"

"Kas par jokiem, Balu?"

"Bekij, palīdzi! Dieva dēļ, tas spoks mani nobeigs!"

"Balu, tu esi pārdzēries?"

"Nē, nē, nē! Bekij, tas ir lāsts! Palīdzi! Atbrauc pie manis!"

"Ko vēl negribēsi!" Bekija sašutusi iebrēcās. "Man ir..."

"Ņem līdzi, ko gribi! Vildketu, Luī, vai kas pagadās, tikai brauc ātri! Vāī!"

"Balu?!"

"Viņš jau ir klāt!" Balu iebrēcās.

Mēbeļu barikāde pie durvīm salīgojās. Kāds no ārpuses pūlējās tikt iekšā.

"Palīgā, Bekij! Viņš tūlīt izgāzīs durvis! Bekij!"

Telefons novēlās no paaugstinājuma, uz kura stāvēja baldahīns, un sašķīda.

"Balu! Allo, Balu!" Bekija apjukusi sauca klausulē, taču tā neatbildēja.

Balu izspruka no pagultes un izmisīgi pārlaida skatienu istabai. Barikāde jau līgojās. Lācis izlauza vienu baldahīna balstu un sagrieza ap galvu.

"Bez kaujas es nepadošos!" viņš iebrēcās.

Taču te baldahīns sabruka pār viņu.

-

Kad Balu izkārpījās no samta aizkariem, durvis jau bija vaļā. Hanss un Hilda pārbijušies skatījās uz baronu.

"Kas noticis, ser?"

"Mēs dzirdējām kliedzienus. Jūs saucāt, baron?"

"Ha!" Balu nolaida sitamo. "Kur jūs bijāt?"

"Pagrabā, ser." Hilda taisnojās. "Mēs likām lamatas..."

"Pelēm, ser." Hanss uzmina sievai uz kājas. "Pilī ir šausmīgi daudz peļu."

"Izsauciet deratizētājus!" Balu pikti nošņācās.

"Tiks izdarīts, ser. Jau rīt. Atvainojiet, vai būs vēl citi rīkojumi?"

"Jā. Sakārtojiet manu istabu. Un vēl - Hans, sagatavo pāris viesistabas. Pie mums drīz atbrauks ciemiņi. Cerams..." lācis nopūtās.

-

Nākošajā rītā, it kā spītējot nakts šausmām, atkal spoži spīdēja saule. Pie fon Brunvaldu pils vārtiem apstājās taksometrs un no tā izkāpa Bekija un Frenks Vildkets. Nolikuši zemē ceļasomas, abi sajūsminājās par ainavu, kas atklājās viņu priekšā. Milzīgais parks un pils ar saulē mirdzošajiem jumtiem iespaidoja.

"Vareni iekārtojies," Bekija caur zobiem novilka, sākot soļot pa celiņu cauri parkam. Frenks pacēla somas un viņai sekoja.

"Es tikai vienu nesaprotu. Ja viņš ir tik bagāts, kam viņam mūs ievajadzējās? Varbūt tas bija joks?" Vildkets pie sevis nomurmināja.

"Ja tas būs joks, viņš nokļūs slimnīcā," Bekija drūmi apsolīja.

Tad viņi jau bija atnākuši pie pils vārtiem. Frenks atslīga uz koferiem un notrausa no pieres sviedrus, bet Bekija sāka klaudzināt.

Pēc brīža durvis pavērās un viņa sadūrās ar sirmo kungu, kas bija pavadījis Šneiceru.

"Sveicināti. Mani sauc..."

"Rebeka Kaningema, misis. Barons daudz par jums stāstīja. Laipni lūdzu, mēs jūs ļoti gaidījām."

Saskatījušies Bekija un Frenks iegāja pa durvīm. Hanss tūlīt satvēra viņu koferus.

"Berons jūs gaida jau kopš saullēkta. Viņš tā pārdzīvoja..." viņš stāstīja, kamēr visi gāja cauri gaitenim uz centrālo halli.

Te parādījās arī pats barons. Balu aizšāvās viņiem garām, aizcirta ārdurvis, aizšāva tām priekšā bultu un tad vēl atspiedās ar muguru.

"Labrīt!" viņš izdvesa.

Bekija ievilka elpu un iespieda rokas sānos.

"Nu, Balu? Varbūt tu paskaidrosi, kāpēc tu mūs atsauci šurp?"

"Jums man jāpalīdz!"

"Interesanti, kāpēc?"

"Pār fon Brunvaldu dzimtu klājas lāsts. Divpadsmit baroni ņēmuši nelabu galu, bet es esmu pēdējais un trīspadsmitais! Ja jūs man nepalīdzēsiet, ar mani ir cauri!" Balu nobāla.

"Kas ar tevi?" Vildkets noelsās.

"Es baidos. Pa šo laiku man jau četrreiz draudēja nāve! Jums mani jāizglābj!"

"Ha! Intersanti, kāpēc mums jāriskē ar savām dzīvībām, lai tevi izglābtu?" Bekija nicīgi nošņācās.

"Mēs taču esam draugi!"

"Bijām, pirms tu mūs pameti!"

"Bekij!" lācis iestenējās.

"Ja gribi, lai palīdzam, izdomā ko labāku!"

"Bekij! Frenk! Ja jūs aizbrauksiet, ar mani būs cauri!" lācis izmisumā iebrēcās.

"Nu labi..." Bekija nopūtās.

"Ei, ser?" Frenks pavilka Hansu aiz piedurknes.

"Jā, mister?"

"Kur šeit būtu... istabiņa, kur uzpūderēt degunu?"

"Ā! Pa kāpnēm otrā stāvā, otrais pagrieziens pa kreisi, pirmais pa labi, trešās durvis labajā pusē."

"O, paldies."

Frenks devās augšā pa kāpnēm.

"Ar jūsu atļauju es parādīšu lēdijai viņas istabas," Hanss pacēla koferus un iegriezās sānu gaitenī. Bekija viņam sekoja.

"Satiksimies pie galda, Bekij!" Balu uzsauca nopakaļ.

-

Pie garā vakariņu galda šoreiz sēdēja divi. Vienā galda galā bija vieta Bekijai, otrā Balu. Lācenīte bija uzvilkusi savu smalkāko tērpu un tiešām atgādināja baronesi, bet Balu bija stingri pavēlējis, lai nebūtu nekādu neizceptu mežakuiļu.

Taču tagad viņš ar dziļām aizdomām vēroja lielo lampu virs savas galvas. Kristāla piekariņi viegli šķindēja. Brīdi pārdomājis, Balu izšķīrās.

"Atvaino, Bekij. Vai tu negribētu apmainīties ar mani vietām?" viņš pieglaimīgi pavaicāja.

"Kāpēc?"

"Tāpēc, ka es lūdzu."

"Nu labi, labi."

Rebeka paraustīja plecus un paklausīja.

Balu atkrita viņas vietā un atviegloti uzelpoja. Taču te viņš izdzirda klusu čīkstoņu. Lampa lēni slīdēja pāri galdam uz viņa pusi. Ašs skatiens pār zāli atklāja vainīgo. Pie tumšākās zāles sienas Hanss lēni grieza smagu sviru.

"Hans!" Balu ierēcās.

"Jā, ser?"

"Ko tu dari!?"

"Saskaņā ar tradīcijām, baroni vienmēr sēdējuši gaišākajā galda galā, ser." Hanss nesatricināmā mierā turpināja griezt rokturi.

Redzēdams, ka iebildumi lieki, Balu padevās. Viņš tikai nodrošinājās. Satvēris ledus spainīti šampanietim, viņš veikli to iztukšoja un uzmauca galvā kā bruņuķiveri.

Bekija to ievēroja, pašūpoja galvu, bet neko neteica.

"Kas mums ir vakariņās?" viņa painteresējās.

Hanss jau gribēja atbildēt, kad viņu pārtrauca.

"Ja tas būs ugunspudiņš, izsauc pažarniekus!" Balu pavēlēja.

Hanss palocījās.

"O, nē, barona kungs. Hilda izcepusi ruma kūciņas..."

"Nē!" Balu ierēcās un pielēca kājās. Spainītis aizlidoja zāles stūrī, pats barons kaut ko nesaprotamu izgrūda un aizdrāzās.

"Kundze ēdīs vakariņas?" Hanss pieklājīgi palocījās.

"Ko? Ā, protams." Bekija atguvās no pārsteiguma. "Bet kāpēc barons tā pārskaitās?"

"O, tās ir muļķības, kundze."

"Pastāsti." Bekija ieinteresējās.

"Redziet... viens no viņa senčiem pārēdās ruma kūciņas un pēc tam miegā nospriedās..." Hanss saminstinājās.

Bekija jautri iesmējās.

"Mēs taču nebūsim tik dumji, Hans?" viņa iesaucās.

"Kā kundze vēlas."

-

Balu palika bez vakariņām, taču vēlāk pēc viņa lūguma Bekija atnesa viņam uz istabu pāris ābolpīrāga gabaliņus. Tas, protams, bija tīrais nieks, bet tomēr labāk, nekā nekas...

Un tagad lācis ar tukšu vēderu gatavojās likties gultā. Viņš to, protams, bija darījis neskaitāmas reizes, bet tāda ironija...

Novilcis turku uzvalku un ielīdis naktskreklā, lācis aizslēdza guļamistabas durvis, aizšāva tām priekšā pusduci aizbīdņu un beigās vēl atspieda rokturi ar krēsla lēni.

"Tā. Kārtībā. Lai tagad tas spoks pamēģina tikt iekšā..." viņš murmināja, lēnā gaitā dodoties uz gultu. Taču tikt līdz tai viņam nebija lemts.

Negaidot svečturis pie sienas noliecās un pārtapa liesmumetējā. Trīs uguns mēles aizšāvās lācim gar pašu degunu, mazliet pat aizķerot kažoku.

"Ā-ā-ā! Glā-ābiett !!!" Balu ieaurojās un metās atpakaļ pie durvīm. Taču paša veidotie šķēršļi viņu tagad kavēja. Lācis izmisīgi cīnījās ar aizšaujamajiem un auroja pēc palīdzības, bet lai kaut viens steigtos viņam palīgā...

Beidzot pēdējā bulta bija atšauta, un lācis izkļuva brīvībā.

"Bekij! Palīgā! Vildket! Glābiet!" Balu kā plēsts aizdrāzās pa gaiteni.

-

"Ak dievs..."

Savā istabā Bekija sakustējās, paslējās sēdus un noņēma rozā acusargus. Kliedzieni brīdi tuvojās, tad atkal attālinājās un apklusa.

"Balu dzimtas spoks uzdarbojas... Āaaa..."

Nožāvājusies Bekija atlaidās un papūlējās aizmigt no jauna. Bet kas tev deva!

Likās, ciešam miegam ir visi vajadzīgie nosacījumi. Ne pārāk mīksta gulta, aizkari logos, baldahīns, maigās krāsas, harmoniskās mēbeles... Trūka tikai viena - miera...

"Bekij!" gaitenī atskanēja brēciens, un Balu ietenterēja istabā.

"Bekij, spoks!"

"Ak dievs, Balu! Kas vēl par spoku?"

"Spoks! Viņš... Viņš mani gandrīz nobeidza!"

"Nobeidza? Tevi?" Bekija indīgi nošņācās.

"Bekij!" Balu apjuka.

"Tu mani gandrīz nobeidzi ar savu aurošanu. Šito brēcienu! Man vai sirds apstājās, likās, ka tev dzīvam ādu dīrā..."

"Daudz jau netrūka!" Balu iesprauda, bet priekšniece neklausījās viņa piezīmēs.

"Bet tu te slaisties dzīvs un vesels. Bet kā es tagad iemigšu?" Bekija pikti nošņācās.

"Bet Bekij, tu nesaproti..."

"Jā, es tiešām nesaprotu. Ej gulēt un ļauj man arī iemigt."

Balu sastomījās.

"Bekij... Redzi... Vai tu nevarētu... pārgulēt šonakt ar mani..."

"Balu?" Bekija uzsprāga gultā sēdus. "Tu esi piedzēries?"

"Es neko, tu tikai nepadomā, es... es neko tādu..."

Lācenīte asi ievilka elpu.

"Un to viņš piedāvā man?!! Cienījamai, godīgai, pieklājīgai lācenei?!" viņa iešņācās.

"Bekij! Bekij, piedod!" Balu izmisumā novēlās uz ceļiem pie lācenes gultas malas.

"Ticis par baronu, tad domā, ka tev viss atļauts?!!"

"Bekij, varbūt tad es pārgulēšu te pie tevis?"

"Te?" lācenītei aizcirtās elpa.

"Bet Bekij..."

"Ar ko tas būs labāk?!!"

"Bet Bekij, es..."

Rebeka rūpīgi ieskatījās lāča purnā.

"Tu tiešām būsi piedzēries līdz baltām pelītēm."

"Zvēru, ne pilītes!"

"Kā tad, kā tad... Ne pilītes..."

Taču, par spīti aizdomām, barons nebija piedzēries.

"Bekij, tad es varu palikt?"

"Nē." Bekija nopūtās un cieti paziņoja.

"Bekij, tad varbūt mēs apmainīsimies vietām?" Balu nedroši piedāvāja.

"Ak dievs, kā gribas gulēt... Nu labi..."

Bekija žāvājoties izrāpās no gultas un nodrebinājās. Vecās pils mūrus nespēja sasildīt pat nepārtraukta kurināšana. Ciešāk ietinusies tumši violetajā naktskreklā, viņa devās uz Balu istabu. Lācis turējās cieši aiz muguras.

Viņi apmeta loku ap stūri un bija klāt. Bekija pavēra durvis, paskatījās istabā un nopūtās.

"Nu? Kur ir tavs spoks?" viņa atskatījās uz baronu.

"Nav..." Balu izdvesa, arī pabāzis purnu pār slieksni.

Visa istaba atkal bija kārtībā. Ne deguma pēdu, ne grautiņa... Viss savās vietās...

"Tev būs rādījies..."

"Tici man, Bekij! Bija!"

"Labi! Barona kungs, jūs varat būt brīvs. Un nekāda trokšņa! Vismaz divās dienās reizi man nepieciešams miegs."

Bekija atslīga gultā.

"Saldu dusu, Bekij."

"Pazūdi..." lācenīte vārgi izdvesa, ieritinoties zem segas.

Balu klusi aizvēra durvis un devās uz Bekijai atvēlēto istabu.

"Dīvaini. Es taču labi atceros... Es taču nemaz nebiju piedzēries... Vismaz ne līdz pelītēm... Un gulta aizdegās. Uguns bija vai līdz griestiem. Bet tagad viss kārtībā... Nudien, tas spoks var visu!"

Tā pie sevis murminot, Balu iegāja jaunajā istabā un maigi atlaidās Bekijas iesildītajā vietā.

"Lieliski... vajadzēs palūgt Hildu, lai viņa tā katru vakaru sasilda gultu pirms gulētiešanas..." viņš nomurmināja, laižoties snaudā.

Taču te kluss krakšķis piesaistīja viņa uzmanību. Balu pavēra vienu aci un sastinga.

Amoriņi kustējās. Visapkārt istabai uz dzegas atradās amoru figūriņas ar uzvilktiem lokiem. Tagad tās viena pēc otras atdalījās no apmetuma un pavērsās pret baronu.

Balu juta, kā pār viņa muguru straumēm sāk plūst auksti sviedri. Jutās viņš ar katru brīdi arvien nelāgāk. Taču, ņemot vērā pretinieku daudzumu, atkāpšanās ceļs bija labi jāizplāno. Lācis nekustējās, tikai acis zibenīgi šaudījās pār istabu.

Beidzot taktika bija izstrādāta. Lācis savilkās, tad ar spērienu uzmeta gaisā segu un aizvēlās sānis.

Viņš bija paspējis izvairīties pēdējā brīdī. Pusducis bultu caururba segu un ietriecās matracī un spilvenos tieši tur, kur pirms mirkļa atradās barons.

Balu metās pret durvīm, taču tās bija aizbarikādētas no ārpuses. Logus aizsedza aizslēgtas restes. Lācis metās no vienas vietas uz otru, taču ilgi tā nevarēja turpināties.

Amoriņi zibenīgi kustējās, sekojot viņa lēcieniem, un ik pa mirklim kāds izšāva.

Balu atkāpās, lai papūlētos izgāzt durvis ar ieskrējienu, kad viņam nepaveicās. Bulta aizķēra lāča plecu un piesprauda pidžamas piedurkni pie sienas. Kamēr viņš pūlējās izrauties, viņu piesprauda arī aiz jostas un bikšu staras.

Atlika pēdējais līdzeklis.

"Bekij!!! Pa-līī-gāāā!!!! Glā-ā-āābb!!!!"

Bekija paslējās uz elkoņa un noņēma acusargus.

"Nē, ja tas spoks viņu nepiebeigs, tad es noteikti... Balu!!"

"PA-LĪ-GĀĀ!!!!"

"Ak dievs..."

Redzēdama, ka kliedzieni nerimstas, lācenīte izrāpās no gultas un grīļodamās sāka soļot uz savu bijušo istabu.

"Balu, es tevi nožmiegšu pati savām... Balu?!"

Bekija aptvēra, ka šoreiz lieta ir nopietna. Durvis no ārpuses bija atspiestas ar tērauda alebardu, noņemtu no netālu stāvošā bruņinieka. Miegs pazuda kā nebijis.

"Palīgā!" atskanēja brēciens aiz durvīm.

Priekšniece izsita aizbīdni un atrāva vaļā durvis.

"Bekij, ātrāk!" Balu ieaurojās, pamanījis glābēju. Lācis bija piesprausts pie sienas kā tauriņš, un nupat uz viņa pusi sāka ripot klavieres, bet uz tām ar izstieptu zobenu rokā stāvēja neliels bruņinieks. Smaile bija pavērsta tieši pret barona krūtīm.

"Balu!"

Bekija metās uz priekšu un satvēra no trimo papīrnazi. Baronam par laimi, tas izrādījās ass. Divi šņāpieni, un Balu bija brīvs, tiesa, galīgi bez drēbēm. Vēl viens rāviens, un abi viņi iztenterēja gaitenī. Viņiem aiz muguras atskanēja brīkšķis, kad klavieres ietriecās sienā un sašķīda.

"Tas bija īstā brīdī, Bekij..." Balu izdvesa. "Tagad tu tici?"

"Jā..." direktrise atvilka elpu. "Tagad... ticu..."

"Tad ko tu man ieteiksi?"

"Pazust no šejienes, ja tev dārga tava āda." Bekija stingri pateica.

"Es par to jau domāju... Mani tikai viens baida - ja nu viņš man sekos?" Balu nopūtās.

"Visu laiku, kamēr tu nebiji atbraucis uz šejieni, viņš par tevi nelikās ne zinis."

"Njā... Bet pamest pili..."

"Tavā vietā es nevilcinātos. Pils tik un tā paliks tavā īpašumā, toties āda būs vesela." direktrise klusi nošņācās, pārlaižot skatienu gaitenim. "Vai viņš neuzbruks no jauna?"

"Nē... Parasti viņš atkārto uzbrukumu pēc pāris stundām..." Balu klusi atbildēja.

"Tad klausi mani. Dzīvība dārgāka par visām pilīm."

"Tev taisnība... Bet cik žēl aiziet..."

"Kusties veicīgāk! Paķersim Vildketu un zūdam vēl šonakt." Bekija pagrūda lāci uz priekšu.

"Bet mūsu drēbes..." lācis nodrebinājās.

"Labi. Pagaidi mani tepat, es paķeršu savējās, un tad aiziet."

-

Taču Vildketa viņa istabā nebija... Un nemaz nevarēja būt, jo nabadziņš tobrīd maldījās kaut kur pa pils ceturto stāvu.

"Otrās pa labi... Trešais pagrieziens pa kreisi... jeb otrais?"

-

"Kur viņš aizdauzījies?!" Balu nošķendējās.

"Būs devies meklēt mūs," direktrise domīgi novilka.

"Un ko tagad lai dara?"

"Mēs taču nevaram viņu pamest šai spoku apsēstajā pilī! Sadalīsimies un iesim meklēt."

"Tu esi jukusi?! Ja nu tas spoks atgriežas?!" Balu iebrēcās.

"Ņem vērā - ja iesim kopā, meklēt vajadzēs divtik ilgi." Bekija piezīmēja.

Tas izšķīra strīdu. Balu padevās.

-

Balu bija padevies strīdā, taču, nokļuvis ieroču zālē, nolēma mazliet apbruņoties. Senču krūšu bruņas un ķivere bija tieši laikā. Paķēris vēl svečturi, lācis devās tālāk.

"Vildket... Frenk..."

Atbildes nebija.

-

"Frenk!" Bekija klusi pasauca.

Nekādas atbildes.

"Nu, Frenk, šito es tev pieminēšu..." un Bekija ielaidās sapņos par to, kā nogriezīs Vildketam prēmiju, un kādu ģīmi tas rādīs...

Tā domājot, viņa bija iemaldījusies galīgi neizmantotos gaiteņos. Šis pils spārns šķita sen pamests un neapdzīvots. Visur bija putekļi un zirnekļu tīmekļi. Bekija jau gribēja griezties atpakaļ, bet te izdzirdēja aiz stūra apslāpētas balsis.

"Vild..." viņa jau pavēra muti, bet tad sarāvās.

"... nožmiegt to stulbo lāci."

Tādas runas uzreiz aizvēra Bekijas pavērto muti. Lācenīte apstājās. Taču te viņai zem kājām noskrapšķēja smiltis.

"Bet, dārgā..."

"Cst! Tu neko nedzirdēji?"

Bekija prātīgi aizvēra muti un aizturēja elpu. Pēc brīža saruna aiz stūra turpinājās.

"Tev būs izlicies, Hilda. Te neviena nav. Barons viens pats pa pili nestaigās, bet abi pārējie pēc ceļojuma gulēs kā nosisti."

"Šaubos."

"Labāk padomā, kā tikt galā ar baronu, iekāms tas pilsētas putniņš savilks kopā galus!"

"Nomierinies, Hans. Mani senči tika galā ar duci baronu, un tie bija īsti un dūšīgi vīri. Kas tad mūs traucēs piebeigt šo te lempi?"

"Viņš neiekļūst nevienās mūsu lamatās."

"Nekas. Nervi viņam jau ir čupā. Vēl pāris dienas..."

"Šneicers ar parādzīmēm var ierasties kuru katru brīdi!"

"Mieru! Rītu pēdējais barons fon Brunvalds vairs nesagaidīs."

"Labāk atceries Breneru fon Blombergu. Viņš aizgāja viņpasaulē kopā ar tavu brāli."

"Jā, un kopā ar manu nabaga tēvu..." Hilda nopūtās, "Bet mēs divi pabeigsim šo lietu. Un tad mūs nekas vairs neapdraudēs!"

"Ak dievs... Tad redz, kas te par spokiem!" Bekija noelsās.

"Cst. Atkal..." Hilda saausījās.

"Es neko nedzirdēju." Hanns noņurdēja. "Varbūt peles?"

"Muļķības! Peles dzīvo gar virtuvi, te tām nav ko rīt..." Hilda satvēra pamatīgu tuteni. "Ja es ķeršu to okšķeri..."

Bekija nobāla un ciešāk pieplaka sienai.

"Nomierinies, dārgā..."

"Ha! Nomierinies! Galu galā, barona nav savā istabā, un tās pilsētas kazas istabā arī ne. Kur tad viņš ir?"

"Baronam taču arī vajadzīgs izklaidēties..." Hanss pasmīkņāja.

"Ak tad tu arī meti aci uz to kazu, ko? Meti? Es tev rādīšu meitenes!" Hilda sašutumā iebrēcās.

Bekija atviegloti uzelpoja un klusi sāka zagties atpakaļ. Pamazām strīdīgās balsis aiz muguras palika klusākas.

-

"Vai kaut ko pazaudējāt?" piepeši priekšā atskanēja balss.

Bekija pacēla acis... Hilda! Ar pamatīgu dunci un zvērojošām acīm.

Iespiegusies, Bekija cirtās atpakaļ.

"Hans, turi viņu!" ekonome aiz muguras auroja, lēkšojot viņai pakaļ. Par spīti iespaidīgajiem apmēriem, Hilda kustējās varen veikli.

Bekija apšāvās ap sturi un ietriecās krūtīs sulainim. Tā bija viņas laime, ka večuks nepaguva noreaģet, un lācenīte pašāvās viņam garām. Tālāk ceļš veda pāri lielai zālei, un tad jau bija redzamas galvenās kāpnes.

"Nu kur jūs tā steidzaties?" piepeši atskanēja balss viņai aiz muguras. "Iesaku palikt pie mums uz pusdienām."

Bekija nekavējās, lai atbildētu, viņa tikai pielika soli. Plāksnes zem kājām tā vien zibēja, bet te piepeši viena no tām padevās.

Ar spiedzienu lācenīte ietriecās pavērušās bedres pretējā malā. Brīdi šķita, ka viņa noturēsies, bet rokas slīdēja, un direktrise aizvēlās lejup, līdz uztriecās pamatīgam dzelzs stienim.

Bekija smagi elsa, taču drošībā viņa vēl nebija. Patiesību sakot, viņa bija vēl lielākās briesmās. Stienis sāka griezties, bet no augšas nolaidās lejup dzelzs ķēde un pietina viņu pie šī stieņa, kas izrādījās cepamais iesms. Griešanas troksnis mitējās, pēc brīža pār bedres malu pārkārās Hilda.

"Es taču ieteicu palikt uz vakariņām," viņa samtainā balsī paziņoja.

Bedres dibenā lēni iekvēlojās ogles.

Bekija aizvēra acis un izgrūda visžēlabaināko brēcienu, uz kādu vien bija spējīga.

"Kliedz, cik gribi," Hilda pasmīnēja. "Tavs draugs vazājas pa sesto stāvu, bet barons pastaigājas ceturtajā."

Bekija notrīsēja.

"Taču nepārdzīvo tik ļoti jūsu šķiršanos. Uz pusdienu galda jūs atkal satiksieties. Runā, ka cepta lāča gaļa esot ļoti garšīga..."

-

Balu, uzvilcis senču bruņas, slāja pa gaiteni.

"Frenk! Vildket, atsaucies!" viņš iesaucās, neganti saraustot vecās bruņās. Dzelži griezās visās malās. Kā senči tajās karojuši?

-

Taču Vildkets neatsaucās, jo tai laikā otrā pils spārnā soļoja pretējā virzienā, joprojām meklējot tualeti.

"Te jau trīsreiz būs trešās durvis pa kreisi pēc labā pagrieziena.... Jeb vai tās bija pirmās pa labi pēc trešā kreisā pagrieziena? Nē... Tomēr pirmās pēc trim kreisajiem pagriezieniem..."

-

Balu jau bija gatavs mest nost bruņas un doties uz izeju gaidīt Bekiju, kad viņa uzmanību piesaistīja troksnis, kas nāca no ēdienu lifta. Lācis uzmanīgi pieslāja pie lūkas, pieliecās...

"Palīgā! Āā! Balu! Frenk!"

"Bekij? Bekij, es nāku!"

Lācis pievilka klāt lifta plauktu un uzrāpās uz tā. Diemžēl lifts nebija paredzēts, lai ar to transportētu baronu krūšu bruņās, un tāpēc kustība uz leju bija daudz ātrāka, nekā Balu būtu vēlējies.

Lifts piezemējās ar pamatīgu blīkšķi. Lācis palēcās, ietriecās lifta durvīs un izgāza tās kopā ar lielu paneļa gabalu. Piedevām senlaicīgās ķiveres sejsegs bija aizcirties ciet, un viņš vairs neko neredzēja.

Hanss un Hilda saskatījās un sapratās bez vārdiem.

Hanss satvēra smago misiņa svečturi, Hilda uzticamo mīklas rullīti, un abi reizē metās virsū bezpalīdzīgajam baronam.

Hilda piešāvās pirmā un atvēzējās pamatīgam zvēlienam pa barona pakausi. Taču Balu tieši tajā brīdī pieliecās, un viņam domātais sitiens trāpīja Hansam. Sulainis aizlidoja pāri pus istabai un ietriecās lielajā trauku skapī. Pašķīda porcelāna atlūzas un plaukti.

Viņa otrā puse apjukusi paskatījās uz guļošo Hansu, tad uz bezpalīdzīgo baronu. Nu kā var vienam lācim būt tik liela laime...

Balu saprata, ka viņam apkārt notiek kaut kas nelabs, bet nespēja tikt ārā no ķiveres. Viņš noliecās un atspērās pret tās malām ar visām četrām ķepām.

Šai brīdī viņš atradās pavisam tuvu cepamās bedres malai, un Hilda izšķīrās. Viņa piesardzīgi sāka zagties tuvāk.

Ķivere beidzot padevās. Ar brēcienu Balu pārmeta kūleni un uztriecās ekonomei. Tā iespiegusies pievienojās Hansam trauku skapī, no jauna notriecot to gar zemi.

Bekija no jauna iekaucās.

Balu pārlaida zālei skatienu, un metās rīkoties. Aizcirtis skapja durvis un atspiedis rokturi ar krēsla atzveltni, viņš metās pie ceptuves.

Drīz vien iesms kopā ar Bekiju bija izcelts ārā no speltes, un lācenīte varēja atviegloti uzelpot. Ja neņem vērā apsvilušos matus un drēbes, viņa vēl bija viegli tikusi cauri.

"Balu! Tu zini, Hanss un Hilda..." viņa iesaucās, mazliet atvilkusi elpu.

"Zinu jau..." lācis atvirta.

"Viņi ir tas lāsts! Viņi tepat kaut kur bija!"

"Zinu. Viņi sēž ieslēgti skapī. Paņem kaut ko duramu, un iesim aprunāties," Balu draudīgi noņurdēja, paceļot Hansam izkritušo svečturi.

Noņemis nost krēslu, lācis strauji atrāva vaļā durvis, pats atlecot sāņus.

"Nāciet ārā!" viņš ierēcās.

Atbildē bija klusums.

Bekija uzmanīgi pašķielēja gar skapja stūri. Tas bija tukšs. Salauztie plaukti un trauku atlūzas mētājās uz grīdas, bet dibensienā trūka pāris dēļu. Aiz tiem atsedzās tumšas ejas sākums.

"Aizbēguši..." lācenīte izdvesa.

"Toties jūs neaizbēgsiet! Šauj, Hans!"

Renkuļu lādiņš ietriecās apšuvuma paneļos vidū starp Balu un Bekiju. Laikam Hanss nespēja izšķirties, kuru viņš ienīst stiprāk.

"Ķēms tāds!" Hilda dusmās ierēcās.

"Balu, bēgam!" Bekija iespiedzās.

"Šauj taču!"

Hanss paklausīja, taču renkuļi tikai papildināja robu skaitu daudzcietušajos paneļos. Barons tobrīd jau pilnā ātrumā nesās pa gaiteni uz izejas pusi, tikai nedaudz atpaliekot no savas priekšnieces.

"Mēs nedrīkstam viņus palaist!" Hanss ievaidējās. "Viņi mūs nodos!"

"Protams, muļķi! Bet nepārdzīvo!" Hilda indīgi saldā balsī pasmaidīja. "Ne velti es tevi piespiedu uzlabot mūsu pretzagļu aizsardzību."

Atbīdījusi koka paneli, kas aizsedza strāvas sadales kasti, viņs norāva uz leju lielu svirslēdzi.

-

Balu un Bekija bija izkļuvuši no pils un patlaban burtiski lidoja cauri parkam uz lielajiem vārtiem. Lācenīte bija aizelsusies, un pilots izvirzījās priekšgalā. Viņs pirmais sasniedz kaltos vārtu, pastiepa roku pie roktura...

"Ā-ā-ā-ā-ā..." sāpju rēciens pārskanēja visu ieleju.

-

"Viens gatavs," Hilda apmierināti saberzēja plaukstas. "Hans, pārlādē savu vārnu baidēkli, un ejam novākt kritušos."

-

Taču Balu vēl bija dzīvs. Bekija bija saķērusi viņu aiz jakas un atrāvusi no restēm.

Barons labu brīdi krampjaini tvēra gaisu, līdz atguvās.

"Bekij... paldies..." viņš izdvesa.

"Pagaidi ar pateikšanos, kamēr būsim drošībā," Bekija nošņācās, skatoties apkārt. "Mēs esam lamatās. Cik tālu es redzu, žogs ir no tērauda, un droši vien zem sprieguma..."

"Kusties veicīgāk!" atskanēja Hildas balss no alejas.

"Zūdam!" Bekija uzrāva Balu kājās un ievilka apstādījumos.

-

Hanss un Hilda brīdi pētīja pēdas savandītajās smiltīs vārtu priekšā.

"Barons dabūjis triecienu... Bet tā pilsētas špidrilka viņu izglābusi... Nolādēts, tagad viņi slēpjas kaut kur dārzā!"

"Mēs viņus nekad te neatradīsim, Hilda..." Hanss elsa.

"Atradīsim Hans, atradīsim. Pazvani Šneiceram, ka barons devies pārgājienā kalnos un ievēlies aizā. Pēc tam mēs pārķemmēsim visu parku. Un, ja arī tas neko nedos... Agri vai vēlu bads piespiedīs viņus padoties."

"Tev taisnība, dārgā."

"Jā. Un, kad es viņus atradīšu, aizgriezīšu rīkles kā cāļiem!"

"Man tā patīk, kad tu runā kulināriskos terminos, dārgā," Hanss pasmaidīja.

-

Bekija ierāvās dziļāk zaru biežņā, kad pārītis aizsoļoja pa celiņu tikai pāris pēdas no bēgļiem.

Balu arī bija atguvies.

"Es viņus atlaidīšu!" viņš iešņācās, taču Bekija aizspieda viņam muti.

"Netrako. Vispirms tev jātiek no šejienes ārā..."

"Jā... Viņi taisās nomērdēt mūs badā..." lācis sašļuka.

"Maza diēta nenāktu tev par ļaunu," Bekija pasmīnēja. "Nu, nu, nenokar degunu. Par spīti visam, mēs vēl esam dzīvi un uz brīvām kājām..." viņa noslīga zemē, atspiežoties pret Balu muguru.

"Es nesaprotu, kāpēc? Viņiem taču ir viss, ko vien var vēlēties." Balu nopūtās.

"Es īsti nesadzirdēju, par ko viņi naktī strīdējās, bet kaut kas ar pili un mantojumu nav kārtībā... Viņi runāja par Šneiceru..."

"Advokātu?"

"Jā. Viņi uztraucās, ka tas var kaut ko atklāt..."

Pagāja kāda stunda. Debesis virs kalniem palika gaišākas. Balu bija atlaidies zemē un pēc bezmiega nakts iesnaudies, bet Bekija nekustīgi sēdēja un skatījās uz balto piji pakalna nogāzē. Negaidot viņa pielēca uz ceļiem un sāka purināt lāci.

"Balu! Balu, celies!"

"Jā-a, misis direktrise... vēl tikai vienu mirklīti... vienu... mirklīti..." Balu nomurmināja, griežoties uz otriem sāniem.

"Mosties, draņķi! Es zinu, kā mēs tiksim ārā!"

"Kā tad?" lācis atdzīvojās.

"Nu... Ja nevar tikt ārā dzīvs, tad vienīgā iespēja tev izglābties ir nomirt!"

"Bekij!" Balu mirklī uzsprāga sēdus.

"Jā, nomirt. Tu pareizi saprati, Balu. Un tu pat nevari iedomāties, cik ilgi es gaidīju tādu izdevību tevi nožmiegt..." Bekija asinskārīgi nočukstēja. Balu nobāla. Lecošas saules sarkanajā gaismā lācenīte atgādināja vampīru ar atņirgtiem zobiem.

-

Hanss un Hilda tikko bija beiguši pārmeklēt krūmāju ap dīķi, kad no pils puses atskanēja izmisīgs bļāviens, kam sekoja smags būkšķis. Saskatījušies, abi metās turp.

Pils priekšā uz bruģētā celiņa, rokas ieplētis, nekustīgi gulēja Balu.

Hanss atspiedās uz bises stobra un atvilka elpu.

"Nabaga barons... Nokritis no karnīzes, mēģinot iekļūt pilī... taisni kā Frederiks..." viņš nopūtās.

"Neticami. Tieši īstajā brīdī..." Hilda aizdomīgi paskatījās uz guļošo stāvu.

Viņi pārdomas pārtrauca ieklepošanās viņiem aiz muguras.

"Atvainojiet, vai jūs izsaucāt apbedīšanas aģentu?"

Bekija bija uzvilkusi uz ātru roku pielāgotu barona uzvalku, uzlikusi cilindru un pielīmējusi pelēkas ūsas, nepārprotami nākušas no Balu kažoka. Tagad viņa centās runāt rupjā balsī.

Hilda aizdomīgi paskatījās uz viņu.

"Tu izsauci?"

"Nē. Es domāju, ka tu izsauci, dārgā?"

"Nu vai nav vienalga! Mums viņš tikpat ir vajadzīgs."

Bekija piegāja un noslīga uz ceļgala blakus Balu. Pataustīja pulsu, pacēla acs plakstiņu.

"Viņš ir dzīvs?" Hilda sastingusi izdvesa. Hanss notrausa sviedrus.

"Man ļoti žēl... Baidos, ka nē, misis."

"Nabaga barons..."

"Vai ir kādi radinieki?" Bekija izslējās un nopurināja rokas.

"Nē, neviena." Hanss ātri sacīja.

"Viņš ir pilnīgi jūsu rīcībā." Hilda palocījās.

"Labi. Jūs maksāsiet skaidrā naudā vai uz pārskaitījuma?"

"Uz pārskaitījuma, protams. Es tūlīt atnesīšu čeku," Hilda aizskrēja uz pils durvīm.

"Pateicos. Vai jūs nepalīdzēsiet man aiznest viņu līdz manai mašīnai. Es to atstāju netālu no parka vārtiem."

"Protams, bet man ir labāks priekšlikums. Es tūlīt atdzīšu šurp ratiņus," Hanss aizskrēja ap mājas stūri.

Bekija jau gatavojās apvelt lācu otrādi, kad atgriezās Hilda.

"Te būs. Advokāts Šneicers no Bernes to apmaksās."

Bekija noslēpa čeku kabatā un paskatījās apkārt.

"Jums te ir jauks īpašums, es skatos..." viņa pamāja ar roku uz plašo parku.

"Nu... var tā teikt..." Hilda atsaucās.

"Droši vien nodokļu būs daudz?"

"Nav jau mantinieka... Ja nu vienīgi baronam gadīsies kādi ārlaulības bērni un Šneicers tos atradīs..."

"Nu redzēsim..."

"Te būs ratiņi," atgriezās Hanss.

-

"Tā bija laba ideja - par ratiņiem," Hilda noelsās, kad viņi trijatā pūlējās dabūt līķi tajos iekšā - Bekija aiz galvas, Hilda un Hanss aiz pakaļkājām.

"Tie Blombergi vienmēr svēruši vismaz tonnu," Hanss noelsās, kad barons iegūlās ratiņos.

"Droši vien no pārmērīgas ēšanas," Hilda piebalsoja.

"Droši vien," Bekija piekrita Hildai, pārklājot lāci ar maisu. "Paldies. Es atdzīšu ratiņus atpakaļ."

"Nepūlieties, iedzeniet tikai iekšpusē, mēs vēlāk savāksim."

"Nevajag palīdzēt dabūt viņu mašīnā?" Hanss piedāvājās.

"Nē, paldies. Man tur ir pacēlājs."

"Labi."

Hanss un Hilda saķērās rokās un devās uz pils pusi. Bekija pacēla ratiņus un iestenējās. Grīļodamās, viņa dzina tos uz vārtu pusi.

-

Balu pavēra vienu aci.

"Tonnu, kātad! Ha!" viņš iešņācās.

"Apklusti!" Bekija uzmeta viņam uz purna lupatu. "Mēs vēl neesam ārā!"

-

Hilda jau gāja iekšā pa pils durvīm, kad Hanss sastinga.

"Žogs!"

"Ko?"

"Mēs atstājām viņu ieslēgtu!"

"Ātrāk! Izgriez korķus!" Hilkda nobāla.

"Jā, bet..."

"Ātrāk, kamēr viņš vēl nav pie vārtiem! Jeb tu gribi divus līķus uz kakla!"

"Bet kā..."

"Dari ko lieku!!!"

Hanss paklausīja.

-

Bekija bija pietiekoši prātīga, lai vispirms pārbaudītu vārtus ar tērauda stienīša palīdzību. Pārliecinājusies, ka strāvas nav, viņa tos atvēra un izgāza lāci no ratiņiem.

"Brīvībā!" Balu nostaipījās.

"Jā. nieka četrdesmit jūdzes līdz tuvākajai pilsētiņai... Un tikai viens ceļš..." Bekija bija prātīgāka.

"Tu ratiņus atpakaļ nestumsi?"

"Iztiks bez tā. Bet tu sāc kātot pa lielceļu.

-

Taču viņi vēl nebija pārvarējuši pirmo kāpumu, kad viņiem pretī no kalna otras puses iznira trīs mašīnas. Pamanījušas gājējus, tās apstājās.

"Skaties! Šneicers un policija!" Bekija iesaucās.

"Īstā laikā!" Balu metās pie viņiem.

"Mister Balu..."

"Jūs nākat kā saukti! Tūlīt braucam uz pili apcietināt tos divus bandītus!"

"Kādus bandītus?" policists apstulba.

"Hansu un Hildu, manus kalpotājus!"

"Atvainojiet, ser, bet kādā noziegumā jūs viņus apvainojat?"

"Slepkavības mēģinājumā," Bekija pievienojās Balu. "Es esmu lieciniece."

"Un pie tam viņi riebīgi gatavo... Oi!" Balu aizvērās, kad Bekijas elkonis iecirtās viņam zem ribām.

-

Policijas ierašanās pārsteidza Hansu un Hildu kā pērkona spēriens no skaidrām debesīm. Abi pat nemēģināja bēgt vai noliegt savu vainu. Visai iespējams, ka viņus paralizēja barons, kas lādējās un visu laiku grozījās policistiem pa vidu.

Kad abus noziedzniekus beidzot aizveda, barons mazliet nomierinājās.

"Bekij, rietumu zālē šodien būs pusdienas. Paredzēti lašu ikri. Piedalīsies?" Balu pagriezās pret Bekiju, galanti palocījās un piedāvāja viņai savu elkoni.

"Ar lielāko prieku, barona kungs!" Bekija viņam piekrita.

"Vienu mirklīti, barona kungs," viens no policistiem aizšķērsoja viņiem ceļu.

"Nu kas vēl?"

"Barona kungs," Šneicers nostājās blakus policistam. "Fon Blombergi no tiesas ir bijuši nolādēti, jo vismaz kādus simts gadus nav maksājuši nekādus nodokļus."

"Tik vien tā nelaime?" Balu iesmējās. "To mēs tūlīt izlabosim. Nosauc summu, un es izrakstīšu čeku!"

"Pagaidi, Balu!" Bekija izbijusies iesaucās. Atšķirībā no Balu, viņa jau apzinājās, ar ko tas draud.

"Baron, jūsu īpašums ir piecpadsmit miljonus astoņsimts divus tūkstošus divsimt deviņdesmit trīs šabuzi vērts. Jūsu dzimtas īpašumu nodokļu parāds sasniedz summu piecpadsmit miljoni astoņsimts pieci tūkstoši, tāpēc mēs nekavējoties konfiscējam jūsu pili un zemi. Līdz tam brīdim, kamēr jūs nosegsiet starpību, lūdzu neizbraukt no valsts."

Ar klusu vaidu izbijušais barons iegāzās atpakaļ ratiņos.

"Ak dievs..." Bekija izdvesa.

-

Pēc dienas Balu un Bekija tomēr bija atgriezušies savā kantorī pie Sjūzetā pie iekšējā līča krasta. Balu parāds firmai bija pieaudzis par trim tūkstošiem, taču patlaban viņš vēl neapzinājās, kā šis fakts ietekmēs viņa turpmāko dzīvi, bet bija tikai laimīgs par izglābšanos no nāves un iespēju tikt ārā no parādu cietuma.

Bekija saimniekoja gar krāsni.

"Jūsu čīsburrgerrs, barron," viņa smaidot ķircināja lāci.

Balu nesaprata slēpto ironiju viņas vārdos, bet badīgi uzklupa šķīvim.

"Lai es vēl dzītos pēc bagātnieku ēdieniem! Tu gatavo daudz garšīgāk!" viņš iesaucās, piestūķējis pilnu muti ar karstām siermaizītēm.

Bekija apmierināti pasmaidīja un piebiedrojās viņam.

Negaidot viņa salēcās.

"Pagaidi, Balu! Vai mēs neko neaizmirsām?"

"Liekas, ka nē, Bekij..."

Abi saskatījās un nobāla.

"Vildkets!!!"

-

Tālumā redzama pils. Dzird Vildketa balsi:

"Tā... Trīs pa labi... Divi pa kreisi... Ap stūri... Beidzot! Tagad mazliet pasēdēsim, padomāsim, un tad tālāk iesim... Jā..."


End file.
